Kiss Me
by theonlyoneleft
Summary: EdwardxBellaFluff. Might be rated M... later. Not now though. Because this story is mostly about Edward and Bella towards the wedding and Bella's transformation. Post Eclipse, obviously. Original characters may be added soon. I don't know. :D
1. Ch 1: Clearing

**Kiss Me**

**A/N: Title temporary; can't come up with anything. Tell me if you spot any grammatical errors, kay? Btwz0rz,this is fluffy stuff. Because I am lame. You might not get it if you haven't read the book. Takes place after Eclipse, obviously. o.o**

"I love you Edward," I whispered lightly into his ear while his icy lips traced the side of my neck. "Kiss me."

I felt him smile against my skin before he moved his mouth from my neck to my lips. He pressed them lightly against my mouth and I let out an involuntary moan. He laughed as my face turned a light pink color.

He nibbled on my ear and I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards me. "Mmmm," I breathed. "Edward..."

"Shh, love. Don't speak," he embraced me tightly--well, softly for him--and placed my head against his bare chest. He played with my hair and my fingers, using them to trace a heart shape on the left side of his chest.

"It's there," he whispered.

* * *

"So what do you think, peach or pink?" Alice asked, showing me pictures of an over-decorated--not to mention hideous--balloon arc. "I'm leaning towards the pink, but you know, I need you opinion since it _is_ your wedding and all..." 

I stared into the nothingness, ignoring Alice's constant quabbles over peach and pink balloons. Alice stopped talking abruptly and made a pouty face. She turned to make a remark but stopped and smiled calmly. She stood up and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you're making my brother happy. I can't wait until you're part of our family. And oh, it's okay. I don't like the balloon arc that much either," she said as she danced away ever so gracefully like the Alice I'd come to love.

"Bella," Edward slid silently into the seat next to me. "Do you... want to go for a walk?" He grabbed my waist with both hands before I could say anything and, when we were like this, alone, with our faces inches from each other's, I couldn't help but agree to anything those golden eyes wanted. He smiled warmly and we walked outside to his backyard, a small clearing in thick forest of rainy Forks, Washington. Strangely, today the sun was out, and as soon as Edward walked out into the the sunlight, his pale skin sparkled like a crystal. He removed his white t-shirt and let it drop to the ground. The rays of light bounced wildly from his chest as he spread his arms and leaned his head back, taking it in. I made my way towards him, slipping in between his arms and hugging him. He looked down and smiled, embracing me back. I'd grown used to the coldness of his skin by now; I found it... welcoming. He lifted me up into his arms and kissed me. He flung me up in the air and caught me just before I fell. He set me down slowly and we both lied down on the damp grass. He rolled himself on top of me and stared into my eyes for a long time, his topaz eyes burning through me.

"What?"

"...Nothing," he said. "It's just... I'm thinking about how it will be when you become... one of us." His sweet breath breezed through my nose and I made up my mind (even more so than before) that I wanted to spend eternity with him. With the one I love.

"I'll be ten times hotter and 300 times stronger. I'll be perfect for you and--" he pressed his long finger against my lips.

"You're already perfect for me," he said as he grinned, his pearly teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I'm _human_," I muttered to the ground.

"Mmmm..."

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Your hair smells exceptionally delicious today, that's all."

"Well I _have_ been using a new shampoo--" Edward stopped me (seriously, what's with all the interrupting me?) with a kiss. He let his cold tongue slip into my mouth and I urgently kissed him back, until he pulled us apart so I could breathe. Apparently I had forgotten I needed air to survive. I'd moved on to Edward a long time ago. He continued to kiss my throat, my hair, my cheeks, my nose as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against my skin. God, how I loved that feeling. How I loved him. Soon, very soon, we could have ridiculously long make out sessions right here in this damp grass. Or in his bed. His nice, soft bed he's bought just because he didn't want me to go to La Push that one time. The exact same bed in which he promised me that after we were married (ugh) we would...

Suddenly, urgent lips burst my train of thought. We were on our sides now, and he had absorbed me into the deepest kiss we've shared. The deepest kiss he could allow himself to give me, without harming me. His cold tongue entered the cavity of my mouth once again; it poked in and out of it and moved everywhere inside my mouth. He pulled us apart so he could gasp, and I frowned.

"I thought vampires didn't _need_ too breathe," I reproached.

He sat upright abruptly. Then he leaned down, his sweet breath engulfing me. It was driving me crazy.

"Bella," his breathing was becoming sharp and jagged. "I--I want you." He rolled on top of me and, moved his lips to the side of my neck, tracing it. This is all I've ever wanted. I smiled slyly and traced my fingers across his chest and squeezed his left buttock. He let out a small gasp of pleasure as he cupped my breast with his long hand. I was enjoying this. A lot.

But then he stopped.

"No... Edward..." I tried pulling him back to me, but failed miserably, as expected.

"I'm sorry," he said as he started to get up. "I really didn't--I mean, I--I... I don't know Bella."

"Edward," I sighed. "You're all I've ever wanted. I love you. I don't care what happens, I don't care if you kill me, as long as I know you love me too."

"No!" Edward roared. "Don't _ever_ say that, Bella. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever did anything to you. And," he sighed, "I love you too. But, I just don't want to... hurt you. And I know I will.

"I know I'm being 'overly protective," (overly protective? More like 'look in the general direction of danger and I'll lock you up forever' protective.) "But, I love you too much."

"You know... once I change... it will all be different," I walked towards him. "But you did promise... our wedding night..."

If I hadn't known any better, I could have sworn Edward's face turned a slightly pinker color.

"I love you so much, Edward Anthony Cullen," I whispered, though I know he would hear.

**A/N: Well, Chapter 1 is done. Sorry for the shortness... And the fluffiness. D: But... I promise the next chapters won't be so... short? Review if you'd like, please. :D**


	2. Ch 2: Invitation

Kiss Me

Chapter Two.

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Thanks to the people that left me reviews. You guys make me happy pappy in teh lappyy. Whatever that means. :D**

Edward had dropped me off at my house later that day… well, it was night at the moment, but it doesn't matter. Charlie had been waiting for me apparently; all the lights in the house were on. I walked in and called out Charlie's name. A husky voice answered my call instead.

"Hey Bells," Jacob Black was planted in my couch, remote in hand, flipping through the small selection of channels our cable service offered. I mean, how many people really watch TV here in Forks?

"Oh, hi Jake," I was mildly surprised he had gotten in here, with Charlie nowhere in sight. "How did you exactly…?"

He chuckled, "C'mon. I'm a _werewolf_. There's really not a lot of things that can stop us. Plus, if your little pet leech can drop in whenever he wants—'cause I know he can and _does_," he grinned at me, making sure I took no offense at his comment towards Edward, "I'm pretty sure I can drop in. 'Sides, Charlie just left. I came by to drop something off and he asked me to watch the house while he was gone."

I was slightly offended at his comment. I didn't need a babysitter. This was like Edward _all_ over again.

"But, since you're back, I guess I should leave." Jacob had probably seen my expression. I felt bad instantly.

"No, no... You can stay, I mean, if you _want_ to."

Jake smiled sadly, "Nah. I really _should_ go. Sam wants me back soon, anyway. Your 'Package' is on the table." He made air quotations when he said the word package. "Charlie ought to be back in a bit. See ya, Bells."

"See ya, Jacob." I stared outside after he was gone. Jacob loved me, and all I ever did to him by living was hurt him. I just sat there, wallowing in my misery until I saw my father's police cruiser come around the corner. I guess he was probably expecting dinner now. _Oh crap_, I thought_. Dinner. _I rushed inside and started heating up some leftover pasta.

"Leftovers?" Charlie asked, disappointment lining his voice.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly have time to..."

"_Edward_, I see," he let some acid cover the words.

"No, no, no. Uhm, well yes, but... Jake dropped by, so..."

His expression softened, "Yeah, he was here earlier. I told him to stay a while. Did he leave just now?"

"Just a couple minutes before you came back."

"Oh.

"He said he was going to drop off something. I wonder what it was..." Charlie let his thoughts take him, not paying much attention to me anymore. He went to sit on the couch. Basketball game, I presumed.

I looked at the little brown bag on the table. It was wrinkled up, as if someone had been deciding whether to wrap this or not. I grabbed the little package in my hands and opened it carefully. It had a note, scribbled in giant, messy handwriting.

_I did some thinking and decided whatever makes you happy, no matter how stupidly dangerous and dumb it might be, should make me happy too. _

_Until your heart stops beating, Jacob._

I carefully opened the little bag. Inside it was a small wooden bat with a clasp attached to it.

* * *

Edward came into my room that night, as always. He sat next to me on my bed and stared at me intently for a while. 

"What? Did I grow a third eye or something?" I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't _that_ pretty. But I would be. He should save the staring for later.

His smiled innocently and sat on my rocking chair. "I see you have acquired a new charm," he pointed out. Nothing ever got past Edward. It was kind of annoying sometimes. It also made me want to hug him.

"Yeah. Jacob dropped it off."

"What's it supposed to mean?"

"That you turn into a bat at night."

He laughed. An honest laugh.

"I'm about ready to go to bed now," I yawned. Edward was already behind me before my head even touched the pillow. He opened the window and I sat against his chest.

"It's kinda cold out, huh?" I mused.

Edward shifted behind me, "I don't have to... I mean, if you're cold I--"

"I have a blanket."

* * *

"_Ohh... Edward..._

_"Mmm... Edward..._

_"Oh, Edward!" _I gasped as I rolled onto the floor, waking up.

It wasn't like Edward to laugh at things like this, but he was cracking up. His laugh was beautiful. But still, he was laughing at _me_.

"Ouch..." I muttered angrily. "You know, it's not nice to laugh at other people's misery."

His gorgeous face was immediately worried. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked in pure concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

He picked me up and placed me back on the bed.

"You know," he whispered in my hair, "you should be telling Renee and Charlie about the wedding soon."

I flinched. Wedding. Right. I'd been putting off telling my parents about this wedding; my mother and father has great oppositions to getting married _early_, considering how their marriage turned out. But I _had_ told Edward we were going to tell Charlie pretty soon anyway. Man, this was _not _going to be one of the most pleasant moments of my life. Sigh.

"I'll be here around noon," he kissed my forehead, then he added sternly, "Make sure to talk to him Bella."

"Yeah, yeah."

-

That morning, Charlie had decided to take the day off. Forks wasn't the most dangerous place in America, anyway. Well, if you take out the vampires and werewolves it wasn't. I decided it was time to get this out of the way. No matter what he said, I knew I was going to go through with it, but I was still afraid of his reaction.

"Charlie..." I started.

"Edward proposed, didn't he?" he said, not looking up from his omelet.

"How... did you know?" Well, this was hopefully going to make things easier.

"Well..." his face had turned a bright red color. After all, I did get the whole blushing thing from my dad. "This is pretty much how it felt when your mother and I told her parents we wanted to get married."

I showed him the ring. "He's coming at noon, dad."

"Bella," he sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I hesitated a moment, looking for the right words that would convince him. "Yes, dad. More than anything. I... love him, and he loves me too. I mean, it's not like we're going off doing anything... inappropriate. At least he has enough sense to ask me to settle down.He wouldn't do that unless he loved me."

"I loved your mother too."

"Dad, I know how you feel about this. And I know he's not your favorite person in the world, but he did what he did to protect me. I know it sounds dumb, but I forgive him."

"The guy had you like a living corpse for months! You acted like you were going to come apart! That guy broke your heart, Bella."

"But he fixed it. It's good as new, I swear," I added sheepishly.

I continued, more seriously now. "He felt terrible about leaving me dad. He was as miserable as I was. He was about to take his own life because of me."

Charlie stopped and looked at me. "Was he?" he said, clearly surprised by this last fact.

"Yeah. He found out about the cliff... and was clearly uninformed. He thought I was dead. He even called. But Jacob answered and told him you were at the funeral. He thought Jake meant _my_ funeral," I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I said. "Dad, we're going to get married, no matter what. I'm eighteen. And I _want_ to do this. No one's forcing me."

"I know Bells, I know. I'm always here if you need me or something..."

I got up and hugged him. "Well, he's coming in about two hours. He's kind of... old-fashioned sometimes, so he's going to ask you for my hand or something. Try to be nice, at least."

"Eh."

-

Ugh, Renee's turn. Alice had already seen her read the invitation. She didn't look so happy. Well, time to break the news. And my mother's heart.

I called her. Phil answered.

"Bella! Hi! Long time no talk. How's it going?" he asked, trying hard to sound eager to hear from me. Now, Phil wasn't a bad guy or anything, we just never had a great step-father/daughter relationship at all. He was just... my mother's husband.

"Good. Hey listen, can I talk to my mom for a bit?" I really didn't want to put this off any longer.

"Sure, I'm right here," my mom's voice answered. I forgot she had a habit of listening from the other receiver. Silly mother. "What do you want to talk about, sweetie?"

"Uhm, well. It's about Edward."

"Oh honey, did he break up with you? I'm so sorry--"

"No, no. It's not that. It's... quite the opposite really." I chuckled dryly.

"How so?" My mom sounded suspicious now.

"Um, mom? Edward asked me to marry him."

There was silence.

"Absolutely not!" she screeched.

"But mo--"

"I don't wanna hear it. You're not getting married to that... boy!"

"Mom."

"No."

"_Mom_."

"_No._"

"Mother, listen," I sounded strangely stern. "I'm eighteen. I think that pretty much entitles me to do what I want. This isn't a whim, mom. I _want_ to do this."

"Did you_ not_ get a good enough example from your father and I?!" she was frantic. "I am not letting you do this, Bella. I am _not_ going to let you throw your life away on some _boy_--"

"Well technically he's still--"

"He's still a boy! And you're still a young girl. You can't do this to me, Bella. I worked _so_ hard to prevent this from happening. I want you to have a life. I want you to go to college. I want you to get married at a reasonable age..."

"I _am_ going to college. I love him, mom. I do. Can't you understand that? He makes me_happy_. He loves me."

"Look, Bella. Getting married to Charlie that early was the greatest mistake of my life. Well, not that I regret your birth or anything, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I just... I don't want the same thing that happened to me happening to you. "

"Mom, I already told Charlie about it and he's fine with it. The wedding's August thirteenth, I already sent Phil and you the invitations. It's up to you to come."

"Bella…"

"Mom, I'm going to marry him. You said your marriage with Charlie wasn't the greatest thing, but I came out of it. Plus, you have Phil now. I didn't object to your getting married to _him_.

"I really want to do this. I really do. And I'm going to. I'm inviting you to the wedding and asking you to be happy for me. Edward loves me. We're getting _married_, damn it. _Married_. You can tell he doesn't want to leave my side. I _want_ to marry him. I _want_ to spend my life with him. Trust me on this. It will be okay, mom. I promise. I have to go now. I love you. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed heavily. I just hoped my mom didn't hate me forever now. I really wanted her to go to the wedding. I wanted her to see how happy I would be when Edward and I got... married. _Plus, if it didn't work out, I still had Jacob._ I shook that last thought out of my head and went to answer the door.


	3. Ch 3: Bianca

Kiss Me

Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my God. I love you guys. You've made me like, insanely happy with all of your reviews. You guys are the best. :D I'm kinda sick, so I don't know when I'll be able to… y'know, write. XD But whatever. I'll try. You guys are great. This story would be non-existent without you.**

Edward was at my door at 12:00 sharp. He was wearing a brown leather jacket I'd never seen before. He flashed that special crooked smile that made me swoon and walked forward.

"Hello Charlie," he said in a polite tone. "I've got something to ask you."

Charlie walked out of the kitchen with an apathetic expression. "Yeah, I know what you want to talk about. Come on into the kitchen."

We all sat around my small round table. I kept myself from screaming by looking at the little cracks and dents that were acquired over the years. We were silent for a long time, until Edward spoke up, silently perturbed by my father's thoughts, which were probably not very pleasant. Edward kept a calm face throughout the whole conversation; he was very good with appearances.

"Charlie, as Bella probably told you, I have asked her if she would like to… marry me."

Charlie nodded once. "I'm aware. You must know, I don't really agree with this." Edward remained unsurprised. Charlie continued. "But my daughter is old enough to make her own decisions. I trust you know what happened between her… mother and me."

"Yes, sir."

"Anyway, I can't really do anything about this…. If it makes my daughter happy, I guess I shouldn't object to it. I'm leaving you responsible for her care. If anything happens to her... well, be warned."

Edward chuckled cautiously. "Don't worry, sir. I'll take care of her. I do… love your daughter very much. She makes me very happy."

"Yes, well, just understand. I'm really nervous about the whole thing. I will go to the wedding and walk my daughter down the aisle like any good father would. I would love to see her happy, Edward. That's all I want for her. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Sir, I promise Bella will be my priority. I will make sure nothing happens to her."

"That's all I wanted to know, son."

* * *

"Well that went… great," I commented, trying to sound sarcastic until I realized it wasn't necessary. 

"I told you it would all go well, love. You worry too much." Edward grinned.

"I love you," I told him.

He stroked my face and kissed me.

* * *

Alice had already mailed all the invitations. 

To Mike Newton, the kid who's had a crush on me since the first time he saw me.

To Jessica Stanley, my first "friend" when I moved to Forks.

To a whole bunch of people, whose reactions wouldn't be very approving when they heard the news.

I was still going to do it. I was going to be happy.

* * *

"Bella," Alice called. "Come put your dress on!" 

At last, it was the day of the wedding. I wanted to puke. I also wanted to run away and crawl under a rock, but vampires were way too fast. He _had_ to be a vampire. Why couldn't I find a nice boy who wasn't secretly some sort of supernatural being that could catch me in case I wanted to run away from getting married? At the moment, I'd even settle for Mike Newton. No, wait, I take that back.

Renee, Phil and Charlie were already there. Phil kept looking at Charlie through the corner of his eye. A threat? Not likely. Renee and Charlie had said their awkward hellos and didn't look at each other for the rest of the day.

Alice and the rest of the bridesmaids were running back and forth arranging things while Angela and Rosalie were helping me put on the dress.

"Wow, Bella," she commented as she tied the ribbons on the back, "You look really pretty. I mean, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks" was all I managed to spit out before Alice dragged me to a chair and started playing with my hair. "You're going to look amazing," she squealed.

I sighed. This was a really big deal and as sure as I was that I wanted to do it, my stomach thought otherwise.

Alice tied my hair up into an intricate and complicated design. I just watched and winced when she pulled too hard. When she was done, my scalp felt sore. _She's finally done_, I thought, _she's finally… _done. Uh-oh. There went my stomach again.

* * *

Why didn't I say yes when he asked me to get married in Vegas? Why was I such an _idiot_? Why was I marrying Edward? 

I had to remind myself it was because I loved him.

Stupid Wedding March. Stupid flowers. Stupid dress. Stupid wedding.

I tried my best to keep a smile, or at least a straight face while walking down the aisle. Charlie was walking alongside me, with a serene expression. Well, at least he wasn't angry. The wedding was taking place outside in the Cullen's baseball clearing. The birds would fly by and sing. Ugh. Stupid birds. I wished I was carrying rocks instead of this stupid bouquet.

Edward was waiting on the altar. He looked especially handsome today. He was wearing one of those old time tuxedos with the ruffles on the front and everything. He didn't even bother to comb his hair back, which was okay. I liked him better that way. I guess my face must have lit up when I saw him, because when our eyes met, he looked just as happy as I felt. My stomach was no longer turning, just full of butterflies. Happy, pretty colorful butterflies that did pretty, happy dances of love. I was so lucky to be keeping Edward all for myself. Charlie gave Edward a look. A look that said he was handing him to me to take care of. When I got to the altar I ignored the priest's too-long speech and just stared at Edward through the whole thing.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife..." I tuned out what wasn't that important. The only thing I heard was Edward's velvet voice say "I do." He looked at me with a smile in his eyes.

It was my turn. I was suddenly nervous again. _C'mon, Bella. Just say the two words and you can go home_. My stomach was flipping. I thought I was going to explode.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Culled as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or in health, for richer of for poor..." _Here it comes_. It seemed like eternity. I thought for a moment. I imagined Jacob ripping through in his motorcycle and taking me off to La Push where none of the Cullens could get me. I thought about raven haired babies with russet-colored skin. Then I thought about Edward's devastated face when he saw who I ran away with. When he saw me run away from _him_. Then I thought about the Volturi and what he would do to himself. I thought about how much I loved Edward. I thought about how he would kiss me and we would hold hands and how he would embrace me and save me when I attracted trouble (which was quite often). I thought about the feel of his icy skin. I thought about a beautiful brown-haired woman with porcelain skin and eyes of gold. I thought about Edward's perfect features stretched into that gorgeous smile that always won me over. I thought about the smell of his breath against my ear. And without a trace of doubt in my voice I said the two words that would bind us together for eternity.

"I do."

* * *

At the wedding reception, people kept on congratulating me and giving their best wishes to us. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, the gossiping and the whispering only Lauren seemed to be doing her best to start some sort of rumor about me. Everybody seemed to be truly happy for us. Even Mike, who was now eyeing Jessica and her barebacked spaghetti strapped dress. I guessed he wasn't into drooling over married women. 

Alice outdid herself with the food. Especially since she didn't eat and all. Edward was taking care of the guests and helping everyone. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Everything was going perfect. I was married to the guy of my dreams, my parents seemed happy and everything was how it was supposed to be.

"Hey Bells," a familiar voice said behind me.

It was Jacob Black. Quil and Embry were with him, as always. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo that was clearly too small for him. The jacket was already torn and you could see some of the white of his dress shirt.

"You look like an overgrown penguin," I giggled.

"You look like an old lady," he replied, smiling.

"Oh, Jake!" I threw my arms around him (well, what I could manage). "I'm so glad you're here."

"I figured there was no use in sulking, I guess," he replied. "I just wanted to see you one last time before… well, you know."

"I'm still glad you're here, dude," I said to his chest. "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, I think I do." I could feel him smiling against my hair.

"Wait, how'd you get in here?" I asked him as I pulled away.

A small smile crossed his face. "Edward invited me," he simply said.

Edward was already by my side when Jake said his name. He was surprised by our guests; he probably thought they wouldn't show.

He invited them without telling me? We were going to have a talk about this later.

"Congratulations," Jake said to Edward. "I hope you guys have a nice… life together and stuff." Jacob Black wasn't exactly notorious for his manners, but still. At least he was being honest, which is really all that mattered. "Billy also sends his congratulations. Come visit sometime. I mean, if you can."

"We'll try." I promised.

"Thanks for dropping by," Edward smiled politely.

"Well, yeah. We've got to go. Sam's probably becoming impatient. It was nice seeing you, Bells. Take care. You too Edward." He shot a quick last glance at me before disappearing into the woods. He grinned the way I loved to see him grin. The brightness had returned to the sun. I was glad this was the memory I would have of him. Of Jacob smiling.

* * *

"We're going _where_?" 

" Italy," Edward replied, annoyingly calm in contrast to the shocked expression I had on.

"W-wait. We're going to Italy. Again. _Why?_" I didn't have the best memory of Italy. Like, before it used to be the place with the pasta. Now it was the place with the creepy vampires. I didn't want to go back there again. "Shouldn't we wait until I'm transformed to go anywhere _near_ Italy?"

"You silly girl." Edward was instantly next to me as he whispered in my ear. "We're going on a honeymoon."

_Honeymoon_. The word echoed in my head. Then I started thinking about what people do on honeymoons and had to mentally slap myself before I stained Esme's nice couch with my nasty, ill-thinking nasal blood.

"So we're _not_ going to Volterra?"

"No, we are, actually," Edward commented casually while ordering the plane tickets online.

"What?! Do you _want_ to get me killed?"

Edward seemed hurt by my remark. "We're not going anywhere near the Volturi, Bella."

"Okay. Sorry. It's just that I don't exactly have the best picture of Italy right now." The picture of Edward being tortured by Jane's evil gift. I hated seeing him like that in my dreams.

Edward smiled. He clearly had something important planned. We would be all alone. Together. In a cozy room, candlelit. _Stop it Bella. _Right. Esme's couch.

"So we're gonna be like, _all_ alone? Just us two?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well… no. Alice is coming with us," he said, sounding sort of sad. "But, we'll have a room all for ourselves." The furniture, Bella. The damn furniture.

"Uhm, I think… I think I have to go to the bathroom now."

* * *

"Bella! This place is beautiful!" Alice was dancing around the plaza. Her unnatural grace stole some glances from several young men, and much more so from their jealous girlfriends. She disappeared inside a little boutique around the corner from the plaza. 

"_Piazza __dei__ Priori_." Edward took me all around Volterra, holding my hand the whole way. In fact, I don't think he had let go of my hand since we got off the plane. He was so cute. And we were married now. Eew. Married. I liked to think of it as permanent courtship or something. Not _marriage_. Apparently, Edward thought it was marriage, because he wouldn't stop holding me and kissing me in public, which I didn't object to. I mean, who in their right mind would? Jeez. Imagine an eternity of this. I'm lucky. _Really_ lucky. I think I love my life.

The Piazza was something else. The sun was especially bright, and the traveling salespeople were exhibiting their products on makeshift tables and some even on their heads. There were performers singing and dancing around the Plaza. I was looking at a small girl holding some homemade dolls when I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine. He had stopped walking and was now looking at one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen; it's hard to get on that list, knowing so many perfect vampires. She was sitting on a ledge, playing the guitar alongside her singing partner. He was a looker, too. He had dark, almost black brown hair and clear dark blue eyes. His skin was a fair color and his voice was remarkably beautiful. I couldn't understand the song he was singing, since it was in Italian, but it filled me with an unexplainable happiness. He smiled at me when he caught me looking at him. His smile was amazing, his teeth gleaming white. The girl was slightly tanner, from being outside a lot, I supposed. Her hair was a light honey color and her eyes were closed in concentration, so I couldn't tell her eye color, but if I had to guess I would have said a light brown color. She had a small trail of freckles running across her nose that gave her a child-like, soft appearance, but she still managed to look her age, which was probably around seventeen or eighteen. Edward wouldn't stop staring at her. I wonder what kind of things she was thinking of, when she was concentrating like that; she was really skilled. It was then when she looked up and they locked eyes. They were the most shocking shade of green; clear, but strong, with a strange violet undertone. She was briefly struck by his beauty, as expected, but then she smiled softly at him, a smile to be jealous of. Then her eyes met mine, and she smiled even bigger, as if knowing our whole history together after looking at us for just a couple of seconds. As the song ended, the girl set her guitar on its case, got up and greeted us in Italian.

"_Hey! Buon pomeriggio. Che cosa è in su?_" she asked gleefully.

"_Ciao. Il mio nome è _Edward_ e questa è la mia amica,_ Bella," he said politely. I guessed he was introducing us. Edward's Italian was pretty good, compared to the girl's, since she was a native. I took about two months of Italian back in Phoenix, so I was able to understand most of what they were saying. She must have noticed my slight confusion, because she started speaking flawless English.

"Sorry," she chuckled. Her slight Italian accent made her sound... exotic. "Welcome to Volterra. My name is Bianca. This is my brother, Sebastian." She gestured towards the beautiful boy.

"_Salve,_" he greeted us in his sweet voice with a common gesture. "I hope you find everything to your liking here."

"Thank you," I replied, smiling.

He stopped at looked at me for a while. "You've got lovely eyes, Bella."

I flushed, not surprisingly. He laughed lightly. This pair was amazingly gorgeous and perfect. I had to ask Edward about them later.

"We should meet later," Bianca offered with a smile. "You two seem interesting. We hang out around here every other day."

"We'll try to come back again tomorrow," I told her.

At that moment, Alice appeared out of nowhere, with several little bags filled with dresses and shoes. She looked at Bianca intently for a moment, and Bianca returned her gaze, still with an innocent smile on her face, but her eyes were telling a different story. After a while, Alice smiled briefly and turned to us. "I'm going to head on over to the hotel to try these on." She smiled her Alice smile and danced away.

"Well I'm afraid we have to get going. I trust we will be seeing each other again." Bianca was picking up her guitar case and walking away. "It was nice meeting you, Edward, Bella."

"_Ciao_," Sebastian simply said.


	4. Ch 4: Gems, Part One

Kiss Me

Chapter 4, Part 1.

**A/N: Well, happy 2008, guys. Hopefully this year ****will be awesomee. I'm really sorry I haven't written, but this is finals week and I have to study, study, study. So again, thank you sooooo much for the reviews. I less than three you guys. :D A lot. o.o**

Edward.

Bella was sleeping. She looked incredibly gorgeous. Her soft lips were curved into a small smile and. Sleeping was one of the few things I envied of humans, to be able to escape your problems for a couple hours, and dream. I had forgotten how that felt. I had forgotten what it was like to have only my thoughts in my head. What a burden it was not to have your thoughts in your head, but to live with the preoccupations and misery of other people you don't even know. From other people's point of view, I guess it looks like one of the most incredible gifts one could ever ask for. And it's true; it proves itself useful once in a while. You're able to know what people think of you, and as a vampire, you're able to find out when someone knows too much. But an eternity of this is also haunting. At least I know I'm not the only one with this burden. And if at least one person shares this with me, the ability to read minds, then I don't feel so lonely. I don't feel so strange.

I had to admit, though. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea that someone can search inside _my_ head. It's slightly ironic, but I still feel a little violated. How much did Bianca know? Was it enough to put our secret in jeopardy? I guess that the ability to read minds sometimes forces you to keep secrets like this. Hopefully she hadn't told anyone. Hopefully she already knew about our existence and didn't worry too much about this. What would Aro do if he found out what Bianca was able to see? I knew he wouldn't be merciful.

I had to see her again. I had to tell her it was dangerous for her to know so much, though she already _knew_ this. I couldn't find her thoughts anywhere; she must have gone away. How complicated. I wished I could just sleep. I walked over to the bed and curled up next to Bella.

--

Bella.

I walked over to the suite kitchen and fixed myself a sandwich. It felt strange having all of these accommodations. Renee and I had never stayed in a place this fancy.

Edward looked at me from the couch. He was slightly disgusted by the sight of me eating cooked meat. I smiled at him, mouth closed, of course.

"You know, I can't kiss you if your mouth is all full of turkey breast."

"Psh, you can kiss me _anytime_, baby," I said, trying to sound at least jokingly seductive.

He raised an eyebrow. "This is hardly attractive, Bella. Now let's go do something outside."

I scoffed, pretending to be offended. He swung me over his elbow and took me outside. I tried protesting, but he had an iron grip. Stupid superman. I thought of pouting, but he couldn't see. I pouted anyway.

--

"I wonder where Bianca and Sebastian are," I commented casually as we walked under the shadows. How I wanted to run around the plaza. I guess vampire boyfriends do have their disadvantages. But I dig the benefits more.

"Edward," I whispered to him. "You seem… off. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look down. It seemed he was searching for something. Or someone. Then, as we turned, two emerald gems sparkled in the darkness.

"Hello," Bianca greeted us as she walked out of the shadows. Sebastian was with her, as expected. 

--

"So you guys travel all over Europe?"

"Pretty much," Bianca answered, simply. "We decided Volterra was… interesting. So that's why we come back here often. Our band even has sort of a permanent residence, though it's just an abandoned hut. It's cozy; maybe you'd like to visit."

"So why did you decide to stay in Volterra?" Edward asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Let's just say that we're trying to find out if something is true." The girl shot Edward one of her smoldering stares, ending the subject… as if she could read his mind. Impossible.

"What's so interesting?" he asked, obviously curious. I wonder what was going through her head. He seemed kind of jumpy about this subject, though Bianca remained eerily calm. Sebastian would glance at me intently from time to time, but he kept quiet.

"So, how did you guys meet?" she asked us. Well, me.

"Um, when I moved to… Forks, which is where we're from… we met… at school." I couldn't articulate a proper sentence. It was like she was putting some sort of trance on me. I can't speak to beautiful people, but you'd think I'd have some experience. I… don't.

"We met in our junior year. We didn't like each other very much at first. Look how we ended up." He chuckled.

"Ha. Listen, would you like to come to our place for lunch? It's not much, but you guys are pretty awesome. It'd be great to have you."

"We'd love to," I beamed. Edward must have calmed down at the invitation, because he just smiled warmly.

"Yes, we'd love to."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I had to post **_**something**_**. XD Well, part 2 is coming, as soon as I finish my finals. Wah.**


End file.
